Just love me
by halodreamer
Summary: this is the story of how yami fell in love and how it changed a girls life. also how seto fell in love : um please read!


Megan:ah! its my first story!

Kaiba:well hopefully its good

Megan:when did you get here?

Kaiba laughs: just now.....

Megan:well disclaimer please....

kaiba sighs:megan doesnt not own yugioh

-the begining-

Kazumi and her best friend piper have been slaves their whole lives. They didnt have anything except their dreams and each other. One day their master decieded to take them to the palace to try to sell them. he doubted that they would be bought but he was tired of kazumi and piper.

"its been a dream of mine to go to the palace", said piper.

Kazumi just walked beside her friend in silence. Her hands was tied in front of her and she was in a long ragged robe. Kazumi had deep black hair and purple eyes. She was also covered in bruises from where her master beat her wasthe favorite of her masters to beat. He would hit and abuse her for no reason. she wore a hood over her face today because her master made her. Her face had a huge bruise on the side where he had hit her. They stopped in front ofthe palace walls.

"wait here", ordered the master.

The girls just stood there. When he walked off piper turned to kazumi.

"arent you excited?!", asked piper

"sure", said kazumi

"why wont you look at the palace and the sky?", asked piper.

"master said to keep my face towards the ground", said kazumi.

"but hes not here right now so look", said piper.

kazumi looked up in amazment at the palace. Just as she did she got struck to the ground by the master.

"i told you to keep your face at the ground!", said master.

piper helped her up. They walked into the great hall where the pharoah and his priests were waiting. kazumi was fightin back the tears of pain knowin that if she cried her master would hit her agian.

The high priests were on each side of the pharoah. The pharoah's adviser was to his left standin beside the throne.

"welcome to the great hall!....", annouced seto. He was one of the pharoah's high priest.

He held the mallenium rode.

"Great pharoah and high priests i have brought slaves to sell to you", said master.

The priests walked and looked at the slaves. They eached picked one out. Piper got choosen by priest seto. She hoped that kazumi would be choosen too. Kazumi knew that cryin would not help the pain but she could not fight the tears anymore. She reached up to wipe the tears away. When her master seen her movin without permission he immedaitly hit her. She fell to floor in pain. She cried as the pain grew strronger. The Pharoah got out of his throne and went to kazumi layin on the floor. She seen someone standin above her and looked up. She gasped when she seen it was the pharoah. she staired into his crimson eyes. He could see the fear and pain in her eyes. He helped her up.

"im sorry great pharoh....she is a worthless one",said master.

"i choose this one", said the pharoah pointin to kazumi.

The pharoah called his servents to take kazumi and clean her up. The master was angry that she had been choosen. they gave him his money and he left the palace. The pharoah and his priest the had the court to do for the criminals that had been caught.

-In the baths-

Kazumi walked scared behind the lady on the way down the halls. They walked into a big room with a bath tub that was made into the floor. She stood there and waited to be told what to do.

"you can go ahead and get a bath and ill go get you a new freash robe to wear", said the woman. she then smiled and left the room.

Kazumi undressed and got in the tube. A servent came and washed her hair. The water burned the marks on kazumi's lower back. But she ignored the pain. She just sat in the warm water. She couldnt believe that she was in the palace or that the pharoah himself had picked her. She had always had feelings for the pharoah but never thought that he would notice a girl like her. He was after all royal blood and she was a slave. Then the lady came back in the room and layed down the robe next to the tub on a chair.

"this is what you will wearfor now", said the lady.

Kazumi nodded a got out the tub and was handed a towel. She dried off adn got dressed. Then she was lead back to the great hall. When she walked in she was bein lead to where the pharoah was when she noticed that he was stairin at her. She looked at the floor and kept walkin.

-The great Halls-

"take her to my chambers for now", said the pharoah.

"yes great pharoah", said the lady.

-The pharoah's chamber-

The lady then lead kazumi to the pharoah's chamber. She was left alone there. Kazumi walked to the balcony and looked at the night sky. This was the first time she had noticed how beautiful the night sky was. Kazumi wondered why the pharoah had choosen her. She just let her mind wonder. She was leanin on the balcony. She was about to doze off when the pharoah walked up beside her. At first she didnt notice him until he cought her. she didnt realixe how tired she was.

"you seem very tired", said the pharoah.

"im soo sorry great pharoah...i didnt mean to fall", said kazumi.

"dont apologize for being tired and call me yami", said yami.

"yes master whatever you say", said kazumi.

The pharoah watched her over the next couple of days. He saw that she had a free spirit. Then he noticed that she acted different around him that she did around her friends. He went and found seto. Seto was not only his most loyal priest but the pharoahs best friend.

-The hall-

"Kazumi acts acts different around me than she does with me",said yami.

"well yami she doesnt know you that well andyou are her master," said seto.

"well i dont want her to be my slave... i think i love her",said yami.

seto staired at yami. he had never heard yami say that he loved anyone.

"then get to know her and tell her that you want to be with her", said seto.

"but i Thinks shes scared of me", said yami

"well change that yami.....", said seto

"yes i suppose your right...i think i will", said yami.

Seto nodded with a smile. Then yami went and found kazumi standing on the balcony in his chamber. He took a deep breath and walked to where she was.

"its a nice evenin", said yami

"good evening master", said kazumi.

She staired into his eyes. She could love and softness in his eyes. She turned away from him. She always told herself that she would not let herself fall in love with her master. She sighed cause she knew that she was fallin in love. He sighed.

"why do you act like this?", said yami.

"like what master?", said kazumi.

"ive seen the way you act with your friends.... your a completly different person", said yami.

"your my master and i must show you the proper respect.....", said kazumi

"i dont want to be your master.... i want to be with you", said yami.

kazumi gasps as the pharoah puts his hand on he shoulder.

"but you are my master and i......." , said kazumi. She looked at the ground.

"you? what?", asked yami

"I told myself that i would not allow myself to fall in love with a master.", said kazumi

"well i want to get to know you the real you," said yami

"can i ask you something master?",said kazumi

"dont call me that.... i want you to call me yami", said yami

"yami", said kazumi

She still wasnt facing him.

"yes.. you can ask me anything you want",said yami

"why did you pick me? out of all the other slaves",said kazumi

"im not sure", said yami

Then she yawned.

"why dont we go to bed", said yami

"where do i sleep?", said kazumi

"with me in my bed", said yami

This was all that kazumi had ever dreamed for. she crawled into the other side of thed bed. yami pulled the covers over them. She immedaitly fell asleep when she hit the soft pillow and the warm covers over her. She felt the night breeze blow across the room. He watched he for a moment. He saw how peaceful she was in her sleep. He then placed his arm over her.

"tomorrow you begin a new life with me", said yami. He smiled then fell asleep.

-to be continued-

Kaiba:not bad i guess

Megan:gee can u be nice and mean it?

Kaiba: maybe but why your not even with me

Megan: maybe if your nice and you ask i will be

Kaiba: well then one day i might be

Megan: ugh! kaiba you aggervate me! any ways please review and tell me wat you think :)

Kaiba: but u still love me


End file.
